Not in a Night
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Set after the parting of ways, Dante has to deal with the consequences of the fight with Vergil. Based on DmC: Devil may Cry, some implied DantexKat.


It started out softly at first, the sound radiating from the room next door, and he didn't even have to be a nephilim to hear it. Closing his eyes, he tried to shut it out, to pretend that he couldn't hear it, but eventually, the tears became screams, and something inside just wouldn't let it go, so he shoved himself out of the cold bed, his bare feet hitting the even colder floor. There was a wintry chill in the air, but it had nothing to do with the temperature. Taking a deep breath, the vapors crystallizing in midair before disappearing, he reached out to knock on the door, but it fell away from his touch, creaking loudly.

Huddled on the floor, the bloodied bandages still wrapped around her shoulder, she looked up at him, only a small part of her surprised to see him standing there - the part that couldn't let go of the past, that still...

"...Kat?" He was never uncertain, never openly considerate, but... seeing her sitting there, falling to pieces, knowing that it was his fault... it caused a hole in his chest, a hole that had nothing to do with the wounds Mundus had left...

She wanted to wipe away her tears, to act like he hadn't seen her being so weak, so frail, so human, but she just couldn't pretend, the pain inside too raw, too real, too crippling, "..." She couldn't even look away from him, no matter how much she wanted to...

Walking passed her with his eyes averted, he grabbed the thin blanket off of her bed and draped it over her shoulders, only speaking once he was at the door, ready to leave, "You love him, don't you?"

She closed her eyes, wishing that it were only so simple as that, that her heart wasn't trapped inside of a limbo all its own, fighting to stay afloat. Before all of this, before she had met him, before Vergil had shown his true colors, her answer would have been easy, clearcut, but it also would have been a lie...

When he asked her that, he wanted an answer, but more than that he wanted her to look away, to laugh it off, to tell him that these tears weren't for the loss they suffered but for the fact that now they had to find something else to occupy themselves with, now that she had freedom. He wanted to see her happy, knowing that the future was hers. She didn't have to tell him that she loved him, only that she wasn't in love with his brother...

"I see..." Her silence was answer enough.

About to leave, she shook her head, "Dante, wait! It's not black and white... I've been by his side for years now, so its not like I can just say goodbye-"

"Goodbye? Jesus Christ, Kat, you're lucky he didn't..." He stopped himself, seeing the look on her face.

"Kill me?" She looked away, finishing his sentence for him, "Yeah, I know I am."

"Kat..." He was in front of her now, looking directly down at her, "I don't know what's going to happen from here, what he's planning, but I promise you, I won't let you get hurt." He looked sideways at her arm, at the bruises marring her fair complexion, "you know, again."

She'd heard that before...

She was about to say so in fact, when she saw the look on his face, the earnest burning in his blue, blue eyes. At first, she wanted to say that they were Vergil's eyes, but they weren't if only because of all the warmth, the warmth that Vergil had always lacked, that she thought had been there, that had been full of passion for seeing their world of freedom. A world that he lied about, filling her head with empty promises of. A world that she could share with Dante. And with that thought in her heart, for the first time, she smiled, positive that this time, she had put her trust in the right person, or at least, she hoped so, knowing deep down that this would be the last time she could make that kind of mistake.

It wasn't a love that she could get over in a night, but who knows what the day will bring...

* * *

**A/N:**

There are a lot of things I could say, like I always knew this game would be amazing (that it turned out even better), that I wanted to see more about what will happen next (fingers crossed for a sequel), that (hate this as much as you may) I like Dante with Kat more than any of the other DMC characters (in a serious, non-yaoi kind of way), or even that I shouldn't have written this (curse my fan-fic hiatus), but I think all I'll say is that I hope someone else out there enjoys this, that I hit them on the head, that I found a genuine moment with genuine emotions. But if not, well, I don't regret any thing, because this is beautiful to me.


End file.
